Moulin Rouge a la Misty and Ash
by PikaSass
Summary: Okay okay, not really Moulin Rouge, but it has a song in there from the movie. AAML, of course, with a very sweet and relavant song from Moulin Rouge! (nothing to do with Misty being a whore, as some people have suggested!)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or the song "Come What May" off the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.  
  
A/N: I was inspired to write this after getting the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, cos it is my favourite movie! So I thought I should combine my fave movie and my fave TV programme!   
  
Celadon City was huge. There was no mistake about it. And as Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock, entered the monstrosity, they too discovered the well known fact to be true.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe how big this city is! It must be bigger than Kanto itself!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Hate to dampen your thoughts Ash, but it couldn't be bigger than Kanto if it's a part of Kanto" Misty corrected him.  
  
Ash scowled. "It was a figure of speech, Mist. I didn't mean it scientifically."  
  
"Look guys, there's the Celadon Mall!" Brock announced, pointing at the building that towered over the rest of the city. (A/N: I *know* there is no Celadon Mall, so don't ask me about it!)  
  
Misty's eyes brightened at the thought of a mall. Underneath her tough, tomboysih exterior, there was a typical teenage girl waiting to be unleashed. Shopping was one of Misty's favourite past-times, and even Brock and Ash had seen that for themselves at the recent Princess Festival.  
  
"Okay guys, we're going right there, right now!" Misty decided without consoltation from the other two.  
  
She started bounding off in the direction of the mall when Ash grabbed her red suspender strap to stop her. "HOLD IT!" he yelled.  
  
Misty angrily turned around with a face that wasn't to be reckoned with. "You got a problem, Ash?" she asked snidely.  
  
"Oh boy" Brock sighed, knowing that this would soon turn into a screaming match.  
  
"I do actually. Look at this place! There are trainers in practically every square inch, and DON'T try to scientifically correct me!" Ash said when Misty began to open her mouth to argue.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" Misty asked in obvious annoyance.  
  
Ash sighed and shook his head. "Did you forget that I'm a Pokemon Trainer? Sometimes I wonder if it was you who was meant to be blonde and not Daisy."   
  
It was a bold statement coming from Ash, and Misty could almost feel the blood in her veins boiling in anger. "How *dare* you, you little runt!" she yelled, preparing a clenched fist to meet Ash's face.  
  
Ash winced, waiting for the pain to be bestowed upon him, when an announcement caught Misty's eye and she ran over to the sign.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" she squealed in excitement. Brock sighed, thankful that the fight didn't end in a physical upset.   
  
"What is it?" Ash asked as he cautiously walked over.  
  
"A talent quest is being held at the mall! The first prize is $1000 cash! Now we *have* a reason to go there" Misty announced.  
  
"What has a talent quest got to do with us?" Brock asked, looking at the sign.  
  
"I'm entering!" Misty declared, sprinting over to the mall that was no more than fifty meters away. Ash and Brock exchanged wary glances, Pikachu sighed, and they ran to catch up with her.  
  
"What are you going to do, Misty? Sing, dance, tell jokes...they're looking for *talent* remember" Ash pointed out with a snigger.  
  
Misty stopped running. A thought had crossed her mind that could possibly make her true feelings about Ash come to light. She grinned and turned around with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, if you think I've got no talent, why don't you show them what you've got?" Misty asked innocently.   
  
Ash took a few steps back. "Wha...what do you mean?" he asked nervously.  
  
Misty continued smirking. "You're entering. With me. That way, we'll see who has the true talent" she explained.  
  
Ash gulped, and Brock and Pikachu stood there grinning. They had figured out how the two terrors felt about each other, and if they did something together, then maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Alright, you're on!" Ash stood up to the challenge. A Pokemon Master would never stop at a hurdle this small. "Just one question."  
  
Misty looked surprised. He had accepted. "Sure, what?"  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Ash asked meekly.   
  
"It's a good thing I took singing lessons back home. We're gonna sing, Ash. And not only are we gonna sing, we are going to make a couple of bucks doing it!" Misty said with complete confidence.  
  
She grabbed his hand and they both felt a shot of electricity-like feelings hit them as their hands connected. Misty shrugged it off as best she could as she dragged him to the mall with Brock close behind.  
  
They reached the registration and Misty immediatly stepped up.   
  
"Oh God I hope you know what you're doing" Brock muttered discreetly to Ash.  
  
Ash shrugged. "I don't really. But hey, we could win some money in the process."   
  
"Hey, I'm Misty, and this - " She pulled Ash over by his shirt. "Is Ash. We wanna enter for today's contest."  
  
The lady behind the desk started tapping at a computer keyboard. "What would you two be doing today?" she asked kindly.  
  
It took Misty all of two seconds to come up with a song. "Do you have 'Come What May' from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack?" she asked.  
  
"Misty, no! That movie was crap!" Ash whined.   
  
"Shut up, Ash!" Misty hissed under her breath, then turned back to the registration lady with a pleasant smile.  
  
"We sure do. Here's your number, you'll be up twelfth. The contest starts at one. Good luck."  
  
Misty grinned and took the number. Twelve. It was her age, it was how many months she had been travelling with Ash on this bizarre journey, how many months it had taken her to see how she really felt about him...  
  
"I'm gonna kill you for this" Ash groaned as they walked back to Brock.  
  
"Kill me and we get no money" Misty reminded him. "Now, she's given me a copy of the words. I know them all, so now you're gonna have to learn them."  
  
"In half an hour?! Misty..." Ash warned her with his voice, but it was to no avail. Misty took Togepi from Brock's arms and looked at him non-chantedly.  
  
"Just do it. It starts in half an hour. Make sure you can do it with some kind of feeling other than vengeance" Misty asked warily.   
  
Brock was looking over the song. "You know, you're gonna have to act as though you love each other" he announced "subtly." Pikachu grinned and Misty and Ash noticeably blushed.  
  
I don't have to act, Misty thought. "I can be a good actress, you watch me" she replied. "But I'm gonna hit the shops for half an hour. I'll meet you by the stage then. Please learn them Ash. We might pull this off." And with that, Misty paced off, thinking of Brock's remark.   
  
Act like she loved him? She hadn't thought of that. They couldn't exactly get up there and sing with no meaning. She could do it. She'd act cool and calm and nothing would stop her from showing everyone what she could do.  
  
Ash stared after her into the crowd. He'd do it for her. He'd do anything for her. Because he...  
  
  
"Hey Ash, back to earth! You've gotta learn this in half an hour!" Brock sounded panicked. More so than Ash maybe. Ash turned around, grabbed the words off him and started memorizing.  
  
*******  
  
"La la la la la la!" Misty sung discreetly backstage. She was warming up her tired throat, which had been through much screaming with Ash. She hadn't sung for a long time, and the nerves mounted up inside her.   
  
Ash finally made it through the bustle of other contestants and reached Misty with five minutes before they were called up.  
  
"Where's Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"He's in the crowd. Don't worry, he's still got Togepi" Ash reassured her. They went quiet as number eleven went up, an uncomfortable silence that made them both tense.  
  
"You know the words?" Misty asked quietly.  
  
"Yup" Ash mumbled. Another silence followed as they rehearsed in their minds what they were going to perform for the five hundred strong crowd.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, you're up!" someone yelled. Misty's eyes went wide. How did that go by so fast?  
  
"You nervous?" Ash grinned through the question as they walked near the stage.  
  
Misty nodded frantically, and looked at Ash with worried eyes. Hesitating, he carefully placed his hand on hers with reassurance.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll slaughter everyone else" Ash said quietly.  
  
Misty nearly died. She couldn't believe he was holding her hand. "Just remember, you're here to prove to everyone that you can sing...*if* you can sing" she smirked, once again shielding her emotions.  
  
Ash quietly laughed. "I can sing."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next piece is a duet! Could you please give a huge round of applause for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, and Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower!" the announcer shouted.  
  
Misty gasped. How did he know...?  
  
The two ran out without another word to each other and gave enthusiastic smiles to the audience. The smiles got bigger when they both spotted Brock, Pikachu and Togepi at the same time.  
  
They were handed microphones and the music quietly started. Ash drew in a big breath and discreetly winked at Misty, trying to show that he was confident.  
  
*ASH*  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Every day I love you more than this.  
  
Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
But I love you, until the end of time.  
  
Come what may,  
Come what may,   
I will love you,  
Unitl my dying day."  
  
*MISTY* (in shock from Ash's beautiful voice and acting)  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly moves have such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
As long as my arms are around you."  
  
*BOTH*  
"And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide..."  
  
Ash took Misty's hand and pulled her close, his chocolate brown eyes melting into her aqua marine ones as they both got lost in the emotion of the song.  
  
*ASH*  
"But I love you..."  
  
*MISTY*  
"I love you..."  
  
*BOTH*  
"Until the end of time.  
  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day."   
  
They sung the chorus again and Misty smiled, knowing that she was no longer acting. This was real. Something had passed between the two somewhere in the song, and they had both felt it.  
  
*MISTY*  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."  
  
*BOTH*  
"Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day."  
  
The song ended with a climax, and the two stood there, in each others arms. Ash gave Misty a look she had never seen on him before, and before she knew it, their lips had met in the most meaningful and beautiful kiss anyone could ever witness.  
  
They broke away admist the thunderous applause of the audience, including a couple of whistles from Brock. But the audience no longer mattered to them. It was just them, standing together, knowing that they had discreetly seeped out their identical secrets to each other.  
  
"We gotta bow" Ash whispered and Misty laughed. They had been so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten about the contest. They stood side by side and swept low to the ground, gracious in the applause they were receiving.  
  
Five minutes after the stunning song, Brock met them behind the stage. They were happily holding hands and talking about their performance.  
  
"Hey guys!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Brock!" Misty squealed, hyped up from the excitement she had just undergone. She leapt up and hugged him, giggling with giddyness. "What did you think?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't see much acting out there" Brock commented with a raised eyebrow. Ash and Misty laughed with him, then they all heard the announcer bounding up on stage again. He was probably just as hyper as Misty was at that moment.  
  
"Ladies and gents, we have two runner-ups and a winner! The second runner-up is...Jennifer Maycomb!" he announced. Ash, Brock and Misty had no idea who she was and didn't care.   
  
She gratefully accepted her cheque of $250 and stepped over to a side of the stage.   
  
"The first runner-up is...the Saffron Sisters!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. Three sisters ran up, reminding Misty of her own sisters back in Cerulean, and accepted a cheque for $500.  
  
"Wow. Five hundred big ones" Ash breathed in wonder. He knew that was it. If they didn't get any of the runner ups, they got nothing at all. That chick from Goldenrod was too good.   
  
"And our grand prize winner of $1000 was a surprise!" (A/N: yeah right.) "We happily turn the title of most talented performance over to..."  
  
There was one of those pauses where the most important things are about to be announced and the suspense nearly kills everyone. It nearly killed Misty and nearly broke Ash's hand as Misty squeezed it tightly.  
  
"The team of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower!"  
  
Misty gasped and had to remind herself to breathe. She turned to Ash, who was in shellshock. He shrugged and walked up, with Brock, Pikachu and Togepi applauding wildly backstage.  
  
"$1000 for the cutest couple!" the announcer laughed. Misty blushed as Ash accepted the cheque and quietly kissed her cheek.   
  
With the audience leaving and the mall resuming to its usually busy self, Ash, Brock and Misty sat down at a foodcourt, unable to believe they had $1000.  
  
"So Misty, can I sing?" Ash asked with a biteful of hanmburger in his mouth.  
  
Misty laughed. "You can. You proved me wrong. You really can sing Ash." She sighed and leaned against Ash's shoulder, the excitement of the day transforming into fatigue.   
  
Brock gave Ash a "way to go!" smile and Ash returned it. He had never felt so lucky, and so happy in all his life.  
  
A/N: Okay, that sucked, it was my first attempt at a so-called songfic, but I wouldn't really call it that cos it only had one song in it. I love that song...anyways, please review! :) 


End file.
